Light of NIGHT
Light of NIGHT is a Halo 3 Machinima Series by Wheller/PX EarthForce Productions telling the story of 4 NIGHTs (Naval Infantry Ground Heavy Troopers) Jack Smith, Daniel Johnston, Kelly Dixon, and John O'Neil. and the fight against a hostile alien race known as the Zenkethi Plot Synopsis Season 1 Episode 1 Jack Smith is staring out into space, thinking about life. when a anonymous man walks out from around a corner to discuss the death of Jacks Fiancée, who also happens to be the Mans sister, the man makes a Comment about how Jack "Decided to go through with it" (Joining the NIGHT Corps.) Jack responds that he did. and is waiting to be picked up to be taken to his posting, soon after, the Transport arrives. and Jack drives off to NIGHT Alpha base. and to meet his commanding Officer, Staff Sargent Laurel McQueen. upon arriving, McQueen questions Smith about his name. Smith Replies that its the most common one on Earth. McQueen accepts this and sends him off to learn his way around Alpha Base with Fellow Soldier Daniel Johnston. after showing him the Command Center. another NIGHT Kelly Dixon walks in on them and makes a comment on how few people there are stationed there (only a fireteam of 4) Smith Questions Johnston on why there are only a few people there. Johnston replies that troops are low. (this fact leads to Alpha Base being shut down in episode 2). Episode 2 the NIGHTs of Fireteam Charlie of the 909th infantry squadron are ressagined as fireteam alpha of the 268th infantry squadron, and are shipped out to Orbital Platform Gamma, to be under the command of Major John O'Neil. a small band of Zenkethi launch and Attack on the Platform. and Sargent McQueen is killed. Main Characters Jack Smith Private First Class John "Jack" Smith is a new recruit in the NIGHT Corps. Assigned to Fireteam Charlie of the 909th NIGHT Infantry Squadron, he along with the rest of his fireteam are folded into Fireteam Alpha of the 268th NIGHT Infantry Squadron after the Death of Laurel McQueen. Daniel Johnston Specialist Daniel Johnston is the Fireteams support gunner, trained to opperate every heavy weapon. and drive every vehicle (rather poorly) he is known as the wise cracker, and a total pain in the ass by Kelly Dixon. Kelly Dixon Arguably the toughest NIGHT of the Bunch, Corporal Kelly Dixon is an Ex-Member of the United States Marine Corps Project CHIMERA, John O'Neil Major John O'Neil is the Commander of the entire 268th NIGHT Infantry Squadron. but is a member of Fireteam Alpha, he spends most of his time in the command center of Orbital Platform Gamma, looking over Data on the view screens Major Characters Greg Michaels Greg Michaels is the main Villain of the story. he is somehow involved with the Zenkethi, and is a former CHIMERA. Lusius Sentinel Lusius is a Zenkethi, his role has yet to be revealed. Zaza Zaza is a Zenkethi guard Dobé Dobé is a Zenkethi guard Minor Characters *Laurel McQueen Laurel McQueen is a Staff Sargent in the NIGHTs, she is the Commanding officer of Fireteam Charlie of the 909th NIGHT Infantry Squadron, she is killed by a Zenkethi Sniper in Episode 2 *Ian Frankel Ian Frankel is a Captain, and was John O'Neil's Commanding Officer. he wears NIGHT combat hard armor MK.I *Hercule LaSalle LaSalle is a NIGHT that served with John O'Neil *Clair Douglas Clair Douglas also served with John O'Neil, her character had no lines because a voice actor could not be found.